<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>无人之境 by fffffffffish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849240">无人之境</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fffffffffish/pseuds/fffffffffish'>fffffffffish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>凹姐|天下有情人 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RPS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:35:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fffffffffish/pseuds/fffffffffish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>惊天动地这天地亦无情</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>屈楚萧/李光洁, 郭京飞/李光洁</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>凹姐|天下有情人 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>前文接群居动物</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>郭京飞拎着豆浆油条有点困难的地摸钥匙的时候，门从里面打开了。<br/>“你醒了？”<br/>“我以为你走了呢。”<br/>李光洁迷迷瞪瞪的睁大眼，睡衣外面裹着条毯子，养了几个月的头发乱成一捧草，不知道是因为发情期还没过还是真有点感冒，鼻尖泛红，声音也发哑。<br/>他吸吸鼻子，退开一步把郭京飞让进门。<br/>“在你心里我就这形象，睡完就跑？”<br/>郭京飞换了鞋，拎着早饭往厨房走，Omega就小尾巴一样跟着他进了厨房。<br/>棉拖鞋底子软，接触地面没有声音，李光洁无声无息靠上来的时候吓了郭京飞一跳。<br/>他刚从外面回来，一身寒气，不自觉往前稍了稍，可身后的人又紧跟着贴上来，甚至用鼻子蹭了蹭他的后颈。<br/>“冷吗？”<br/>郭京飞拍拍缠在自己腰上的爪子，身后的的人没骨头似摊在他身上。<br/>“困。”<br/>“那你去睡。”<br/>李光洁趴着不动，也不出声，像真的要睡过去了。<br/>“你跟我那猫似的。”郭京飞一边说着，把豆浆倒进碗里，放进微波炉，“走路没声，还粘人。”<br/>“别提那猫。”<br/>李光洁泄愤似的在郭京飞耳朵上咬了一口。<br/>被咬的人揉揉耳朵转过身，带着一身酒味的omega也不睁眼，顺势把头放在他肩上，郭京飞捉住膈疼了自己的下巴，托在掌心摩挲了两下，说：“不就咬了你一次嘛，这么记仇干嘛。”<br/>他的话换来了李光洁颇为懊恼的瞪视，“它给我咬破相了。”</p><p>说是破相有点夸张，不过确实是留了很小一块疤，混在痘印里并不起眼，根本没人会注意到。</p><p>那是16年年底，他们认识不久，刚刚拍完二代妖精。那部电影以妖精为主角，自然用到了不少动物，李光洁尤其喜欢片场那只饰演洪思聪的英短，下戏之后总要抱到怀里撸两把才恋恋不舍地回酒店，甚至专门网购了猫咪吃得零食饼干，哄得洪思聪和李光洁亲得不行，每天服道组的小姐姐都能从云局的制服上粘下一团猫毛。<br/>郭京飞就是以撸猫的由头把人骗到自己家的。<br/>其实也不能叫骗，毕竟在郭京飞最开始的计划中，撸猫只是拉近关系的第一步。<br/>李光洁见了猫就兴奋起来，抱在怀里爱不释手，可是郭京飞那只自我认知存在偏差的猫并不给面子，更不满自己主子对这位陌生人的殷勤劲儿，毛茸茸的脸上委屈巴巴地写满“你果然有别的猫了”，最后报复性地一口咬在李光洁鼻子上。<br/>疼到是不太疼，就是鼻子酸，酸到眼泪在眼眶里打转。<br/>“……你干嘛和猫碰鼻子啊。”郭京飞好气又好笑，只好低头训自己的猫儿子，“你看看你，想亲你大爷就好好亲，那么使劲干什么，还上牙。”<br/>“诶，我看看。”郭京飞拨开李光洁捂着鼻子的手，眉头皱起来，“呀，真破了。”<br/>李光洁气得抬脚踹他，被郭京飞灵活地躲开了，从抽屉里翻出棉签碘酒给他处理伤口，附赠一个卡通图案的创可贴。<br/>“没事，你也不是偶像派，不像我们靠脸吃饭的。”郭京飞把闯祸的猫关进笼子，回头安慰鼻梁上贴了个轻松熊的人，“再说你坑多，留疤了也看不出来。”<br/>李光洁怼不过他，上手要用武力堵上那张挑事的嘴。<br/>两个人打打闹闹，一路滚到了床上去。</p><p>早餐摆在餐桌上，李光洁坐在旁边恹恹的样子。<br/>“哦，对了。”<br/>郭京飞从外衣口袋里摸出盒药递过去，他现在一点都不想回忆药店里那个小护士拿药开单子时的那个若有所悟的眼神，倒不是担心自己被认出来，只是一个Alpha大清早跑去买给Omega专用的紧急避孕药，实在不会让人有什么太好的联想。<br/>看到包装，李光洁算是给了点反应，抬手要接，郭京飞手腕一翻，药盒拍在饭桌上，抬头对上对方疑惑的眼神。<br/>“先垫点东西再吃药。”<br/>李光洁伸在半空的手，从善如流地改道去拎了根油条，掰成小块扔进豆浆里，等泡软再用勺捞着吃。<br/>两个人都不说话，谁都没提昨晚的事，一顿早饭吃得食不知味。<br/>李光洁放下勺子，趿拉着步子接了杯水回来，拆开药盒，掰了两颗，就着水吞下去。</p><p>他当着郭京飞的面做这些，动作流畅自然，没有半点犹豫。</p><p>吃完饭，外面出了太阳，客厅被照得亮亮堂堂的，李光洁换了身浅驼色的居家服，坐在阳光里整个人看起来毛茸茸的。<br/>俩个人还是没什么话，各自霸占沙发的一头，没一会儿就变成李光洁窝在郭京飞怀里打瞌睡。<br/>倒不是李光洁真的粘人撒娇，只是信息素影响下生物本能使然。之前他们在剧组里的时候，本来坐在对面的人不知不觉就靠到了肩头，抽抽鼻子贪婪地吸他身上的酒味，一脸餮足地偎着，像冬天里被汽车发动机余温吸引来的小猫，无声来去，只留下一串小小的梅花似的脚印。<br/>郭京飞摘下自己的一只Airpods塞进李光洁的耳朵里，手沿着脊椎滑到腰上，给他按摩。<br/>李光洁抓过郭京飞的手机切了首歌，随手从茶几上拎了本杂志，半个身子还压在郭京飞身上，有一搭没一搭地翻。<br/>他看了一会儿，忽然问，“你下周末有空吗？”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>李光洁没抬头，又翻了一页，说，“陪我去把标记洗了。”<br/>揉腰的动作顿了一下。<br/>郭京飞什么也没说，好像没听到一样。</p><p>***</p><p>谁也没再提洗标记的事。</p><p>郭京飞在情人节前一天飞回上海工作。<br/>他拎着行李出门的时候，李光洁正缩在沙发里抱着手机在微博瞎逛，下巴放在膝盖上，头也不抬的挥挥手，就算告别。<br/>他俩分别向来很干脆，和滚上床的时候一样干脆。<br/>防盗门闭合，房间忽然显得空荡起来，李光洁手里的手机震了一下，接连蹦出两条消息提示。</p><p>-行，什么时间？<br/>-我去接你。</p><p>李光洁倒不是真的需要郭京飞来陪他，只是清洗标记再简单也算作小手术，需要有人签字。<br/>这事叫家里或者公司知道都不好，琢磨了半天，李光洁给袁文康发了条微信，表示需要他来帮个忙，还自作聪明地省略了另一位当事人的姓名，以至于袁文康看到他的时候，一脸复杂。<br/>“你被老郭抛弃了？”<br/>“怎么说话呢，要抛弃也是我抛弃他。”<br/>李光洁说完就低头钻进副驾驶，袁文康一边嫌弃，一边帮他拉高衬衣领子，“你一身酒味以为别人没鼻子啊。”<br/>“哦，你这样不算是酒后驾车吧。”他侧着身子和袁文康说话，口罩遮了半张脸，只露出一双笑得弯弯的眼睛。<br/>袁文康翻了个白眼，“以后玩脱了别找我帮忙。”</p><p>医生显然对这些已见怪不怪，眼神意味深长，在两人身上来回转了两圈，什么都没问就敲敲打打写病历开单子。<br/>洗标记的过程不太舒服，李光洁不想回忆那种把身体的一部分强行剥离剔除的感觉。<br/>从进医院大门开始就一副不耐烦样子的袁文康被李光洁苍白的脸色吓了一跳，下意识伸手去扶他，被不留痕迹的躲开了。</p><p>终究只是个小手术，不需要住院，休息一会儿就可以回家了。<br/>快走到门口的时候，袁文康忽然拉住李光洁，把自己的围巾递给他。<br/>李光洁愣在那眨眨眼，倒是把袁文康盯得有点窘迫，好在最后李光洁还是把围巾接了过来。<br/>羊毛织物柔软又暖和，贴着肌肤稍微有点痒，那股干燥蓬松的松木味道很淡，温和而毫无侵略性，加上车里开了暖风，没一会儿李光洁的脸色就转好许多。<br/>李光洁看着窗外发呆，袁文康问他，“晚上想吃什么？”<br/>“改天我请，今天有安排了。”<br/>袁文康闻言皱了皱眉，没有追问。</p><p>李光洁和袁文康认识得早，很投缘的那种，很快就熟络起来，成了无话不谈的老朋友。<br/>起初李光洁还对袁文康所谓的朋友间的关心有点误会，后来发现对方当真是表里如一的板正，对于自己生活的关心完全如同一位老母亲，总是一边不耐烦地叹气一边帮他收拾残局，就像现在这样。</p><p>袁文康把车停在楼下，李光洁把围巾解下来递过去，松木味道混了点自己信息素的味道。<br/>他有点迟疑，问：“要不我给你洗洗？”<br/>“不用了。”老母亲袁文康叹气，“以后这种事，别找我，我不管。”<br/>“放心，不会有下次。”</p><p>***</p><p>几天前屈楚萧在微信上主动找李光洁的时候，言辞之恳切，让李光洁以为是什么恶作剧，还回了一句。<br/>-高至霆，大萧手机好玩吗？不怕被坑钱了？<br/>结果屈楚萧没回复，高至霆的私信忽然戳过来。<br/>-哥哥哥你不能这么坑我啊[哭][哭][哭]<br/>-你不知道，屈楚萧那小子asdfghjkfcghvjbkn…………<br/>看着一串乱码，李光洁大概能猜出那端鸡飞狗跳的情形。</p><p>年轻真好。</p><p>果然过了一会儿，屈楚萧给他打了个电话，从前那副四平八稳的语气似乎软化了些，说是那天喝多了不礼貌，想请他吃饭算作道歉。<br/>那时候郭京飞还没走，在旁边听了一耳朵，贱嗖嗖地吐槽。<br/>“赔不是也该捎上我啊，那小眼神跟带刀子似的，忒吓人。”<br/>然后就挨了李光洁一脚踹。<br/>李光洁举着手机认真想了一会，他们都算是因为这部电影火了一把，正是风口浪尖的时候，孤A寡O在商场饭店公共场合被拍到总是不太好，他自己倒无所谓，可是屈楚萧还在上升期，犯不着和自己牵扯上太多。<br/>屈楚萧似乎感到了他的犹豫，说，“你定地方，我去找你。”</p><p>***</p><p>李光洁家附近有家私房菜，店面小，节假日更食客寥寥。他很喜欢这家的味道，吃得次数多了，渐渐和老板也熟悉起来。老板平时不怎么关心娱乐圈，只知道他是个演员，时不时会打包或带朋友来捧场。<br/>总之是私人又安全的地方。<br/>他们约在饭店见面，屈楚萧来的比他早，见到李光洁进门忙站起来，微微颔首，镇定中压住几分局促。<br/>老板给他们倒茶的时候对李光洁说，“你朋友都等你好久啦。”<br/>屈楚萧摇摇头，说，“没事，是我来的早。”<br/>两人低头喝茶，再无交流。<br/>屈楚萧不笑的时候总是让人想起刘启，叛逆又锋锐，总之是不好惹该敬而远之的样子，可这些在李光洁眼里都是别扭。</p><p>李光洁正低头看菜单，听见屈楚萧叫他。<br/>小孩儿拧着眉问，“你是不是不舒服？”<br/>他大概能猜到自己的样子不太好——出门前时候刚洗完澡，头发随便抓了两把，还有点潮的样子，白毛衣的高领拢到下巴，衬得本就不太好的脸色更苍白了。<br/>不太舒服，但没有到碍事的地步。他不是没有在高烧时候硬撑着工作过，微微发热的情况下吃顿饭，当然不是什么难事。<br/>“没事。”李光洁和和气气地笑，转开话题，“你是不是喜欢吃辣？这的招牌菜偏甜口，能接受吗？”<br/>屈楚萧垂眼嗯了声。</p><p>两个人吃得很安静，就连老板上菜的时候都疑惑地看来看去。<br/>李光洁带来吃过饭的人就那么几个，他记得有个姓郭的，能说会道，还有个大脑袋，他们三个人每次来都很热闹。哪怕是和那个闷一点的男的，两个人也是边喝边聊，玻璃杯碰撞的声音混在男人低沉的笑声里。<br/>这也太尴尬了。老板看着小孩儿想，大概是代沟吧。<br/>李光洁没什么胃口，洗标记带来的不良反应比他预想中的严重，后颈的钝痛没有消退，反而蔓延开，搅得他太阳穴也一跳一跳的疼。<br/>这时候屈楚萧放下筷子走过来，用手背碰了一下李光洁握着茶杯的手，又在他反应过来之前，碰了碰他的额头，脸色瞬间难看起来。<br/>“你发烧了为什么不说？”<br/>屈楚萧一把攥住他推拒的手，他还是那么瘦，腕子一手就能圈住。<br/>“术后反应。”李光洁仰头看他，很轻巧的说，“明天就没事了。”</p><p>屈楚萧松开手，退了一步，好像眼前人会脆弱得一碰就碎一样，哑了好一会。<br/>小孩儿有点慌乱的眼神反倒让李光洁心里不好受起来。<br/>“就是个小手术，没事，疤都不会留。”<br/>怕屈楚萧不信似的，李光洁扯开一点毛衣领子给他看，漏出几缕极淡的木香。<br/>然后抬头，抿出一个微笑，“真的没事。”</p><p>这笑容太熟悉了。</p><p>他们拍从上海那幢大厦逃出来后王磊要把刘启拽开那幕。<br/>在绿布棚里，他们穿着那身服装，一前一后站着，打板开始，威亚就拽着他们一起向后腾空然后摔在垫子上。<br/>很短暂的一个镜头。<br/>尽管防护措施做到极致，落地那下子仍是震得肉疼，头盔磕出一声脆响。李光洁垫在屈楚萧身下，回神之后推着小孩儿一起爬起来，他们戴着头盔说话要让对方听见能先把自己喊聋，只好通过捏捏胳膊来确认对方好不好。<br/>屈楚萧的面罩上蒙了层哈气，李光洁看不清他担忧的眼神，但他还是看见李光洁朝自己笑了一下。</p><p>抿着唇，嘴角勾出一点弧度，无奈和疲惫被很好地收起来。</p><p>***</p><p>那顿饭最后也没吃完。</p><p>李光洁走在前，屈楚萧拎着打包盒落他半步，两个人从上楼到进门都没话。<br/>“不好意思，家里有点乱，你先坐……”<br/>先前被划为病号的人进了门就自动切换到待客模式，甩下鞋子往餐厅走的时候被屈楚萧拉住。<br/>李光洁顺着小孩儿的视线低头看了看自己的脚，从善如流地踩上拖鞋，又解释，“没事，地暖不冷。”<br/>屈楚萧把自己的注意力从那双彩色格纹袜子上拉回来，握着李光洁手腕的力道稍稍松了。<br/>“烧水我来就行。”他用不容拒绝的口吻说，“你去休息。”</p><p>于是就有了有点诡异的一幕——李光洁陷在沙发里抱着靠垫看屈楚萧在自己家里忙活。</p><p>年轻人手脚利索，简单说一下，就熟门熟路好像到自己家似的。他烧好水，兑了杯温度正好入口的端给病号，病号也不好意思起来。<br/>“你吃饱了吗？”李光洁走到厨房拉开冰箱门，“家里还有点水果，你……”<br/>落在额前的手截住了后半句。<br/>大概是刚冲过水的缘故，年轻人掌心传来的湿凉触感只停留了一秒。<br/>屈楚萧又摸了摸自己脑门，问，“你家有体温计吗？”</p><p>拗不过小孩，李光洁只好去翻平时放药品的抽屉。<br/>拉开抽屉的瞬间他终于有点后悔，不仅是为脑子一抽才留下那盒避孕药，更是为脑子一抽就敢把这小孩儿带回家。</p><p>被按在墙上的时候，李光洁头晕得厉害。毫不收敛的酒精味太烈太冲，连唇齿间的血腥味和疼痛都压过，大脑裹成一团浆糊，一时连抗拒的动作都做不出。<br/>大约是意识到自己的行径实在太趁人之危，年轻的Alpha最后在他唇上发泄似的狠狠啃了一口，退开半步，收敛起自己的信息素。<br/>“行了。”李光洁嗓子又软又哑，却冷静得像是早已预料到事情会发展到这一步，“放开我。”<br/>年轻的Alpha充耳不闻，固执地把人困在自己和墙壁之间，脸埋在对方颈窝，额头贴着微微发烫的皮肤，那股湿漉漉的林木味裹在药剂的味道里灌进鼻腔。他餮足地吸了口气，又凑过去舔了舔Omega被自己咬得渗血的嘴角。<br/>“不放。”<br/>气鼓鼓，凶巴巴，说完还颇为不满的在对方下巴上留下圈牙印。<br/>怎么和小狗一样。<br/>李光洁被屈楚萧不服气的小眼神搞得想笑，只得倚着墙稳住身子，偏头躲开对方得寸进尺的靠近。<br/>“大萧，今天先别闹了，好不好。”<br/>这种安抚小孩子的语气显然激起了Alpha更大的不满，好不容易软化下来的信息素缠上来，李光洁觉得自己像是被沉进一缸酒里，在又呛又辣的浆液中近乎窒息。</p><p>他最后是昏昏沉沉被小孩儿抱进卧室塞进被子里的。</p><p>信息素刺激似乎加重了术后反应，越来越困，身上也没力气，就连屈楚萧在他脑门按上个十分幼齿的退烧贴也蔫蔫地没有反抗。<br/>屈楚萧倒是没再折腾他，反而端起之前那副不太符合年纪的四平八稳照顾人的架子，从晚饭开始就在周身缠绕的低气压不见了，甚至嘴角眉梢都有点压不住的满足。<br/>他终究还是年轻，心思藏不深，自然也逃不过年长者的眼。</p><p>“太晚了，你回去吧。”李光洁合着眼赶人，“又想上热搜了？”<br/>“你烧退了，我就走。”小孩儿不屑地哼，“发现不了。”<br/>“啧，本事大了啊。”李光洁继续说，“这些道理也轮不到我来和你讲，你不是不明白……”</p><p>生着病还这么操心絮叨。<br/>屈楚萧没吭声，从背后无声无息地贴过来，环抱住他。感受到怀里的身体瞬间僵直，又紧了紧手臂，鼻尖抵在侧颈，威胁似的。</p><p>“屈楚萧。”<br/>李光洁很少叫他全名，屈楚萧呼吸不由一紧，以为这次他真的要生气了。<br/>“这就是你想要的吗？”</p><p>背后的小孩儿还是不出声，头埋在他颈侧，胡乱地蹭来蹭去。<br/>用于暂时稳定的药剂味道探进鼻尖，丝丝缕缕的木香清浅虚弱，压抑的情绪被允许泄出冰山一角，他咬着牙呼吸都重起来，妥协，暧昧，亲近还不够，自尊心和占有欲不允许这样不明不白。可是纵着性子张嘴咬下去这种事，他不屑也舍不得。</p><p>年长者叹气，继续和他讲道理，“大萧，你还小呢，以后还会遇到很多人。比我好，比我年轻，也比我更适合你。”<br/>屈楚萧用力收紧怀抱，要人疼痛的力气，张嘴想反驳的时候，被弄疼的人轻轻拍拍他的手背，继续说，“你没必要对我这样。”</p><p>这个人就是这样，说着再残忍的话，声音也是温温和和，打商量似的。</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>之后的日子过得飞快。<br/>
春天很短，柳絮杨絮和着干燥的风就地一滚，四月就快过去了。<br/>
五月中上海已经有了初夏的轮廓，室外有点晒，潮乎乎的，好在还有风，纵是板正的西装三件套也不太热。</p><p>屈楚萧比他到的早一点，小辫子不知道什么时候剪了，头发半长不长，发顶梳不服帖，毛茸茸的。<br/>
李光洁过去的时候，那小孩正闲不住的背着手在树荫路牙子边跳上跳下。他转身看见李光洁，扬扬尖翘的下巴，也不喊人，又扭回去和旁边的工作人员说话，摇摇晃晃的不知在笑什么，戴多少副眼镜也压不住的锐气。</p><p>他第一次有种望而却步甚至想要转身逃走的冲动。</p><p>李光洁原以为那天话说到那份上怎么也有个结果，以屈楚萧的性格，总是要个定论，不可能就这么吊着。可是小孩儿的反应却超乎预计，第二天走的一声不吭，关门的时候都带着点一刀两断甚至老死不相往来的气势。可是没想到生日当天，那小孩儿突然一个电话过来祝他生日快乐。接到电话的时候李光洁还在影展会场，屈楚萧在电话里和他说之前回学校见了老师，东棉花胡同人太多，可就是比新校区有味道。那语气自然仿佛拉家常，甚至还顺嘴问了句要不要找时间回学校逛逛。<br/>
李光洁就这么举着手机稀里糊涂地和小孩儿聊，望着落地窗外的夕阳出神。<br/>
他想找个借口挂断电话的时候，屈楚萧说，“你往左边看，街对面。”</p><p>赤兔小电驴已经换成了拉风的新摩托，年轻人的头发比过年时候更长了，没扎起来就乱蓬蓬的像个圆咕隆咚的蘑菇。紧接着，高挑的蘑菇朝他挥了挥手里的头盔。</p><p>屈楚萧站在路牙子上抬头和他对望，什么帽子，墨镜，口罩，毫无成为明星后的觉悟，没有一点伪装。</p><p>胆大包天。</p><p>在李光洁提问之前，他先一步解释，“去找朋友，顺路。”<br/>
“哦。”李光洁被自己自作多情的念头哽了一下，只得客气道，“欢迎来看展。”<br/>
“好啊，那我现在过马路。”他说着真的作势要一步跨下路牙子，又停下，“红灯了，稍等……”<br/>
“屈楚萧！”李光洁真的有点急，差点咬到自己舌头。<br/>
“你反悔也太快了。”小孩儿嘀咕着戴上头盔，声音也跟着模糊起来，“那我走啦。”</p><p>李光洁不知道屈楚萧有没有听到最后的那句注意安全。</p><p>***</p><p>候场时候冯绍峰也在，有个说话的人还不至于尴尬。<br/>
三个人位置在一起，俩人很自然的在冯绍峰身边一左一右坐下，没说几句话，在场唯一的已婚人士就觉得自己莫名其妙的开始发光。</p><p>“……大萧，要不咱俩换个位置？”<br/>
冯绍峰在心里默默补充，你这又弯腰又抻脖子看着都怪累的。</p><p>说起来，前一阵他们二代妖精剧组在上海小聚，席间气氛就怪怪的。<br/>
到底还是天仙胆子大，散场时候拽住郭京飞问他和李老师这是怎么了。她一个对信息素不敏感的beta靠察言观色都能猜出来，他这个Alpha就更不要说了。<br/>
现在看来不仅可以确定是吵架了，连吵架原因都八九不离十。</p><p>新欢旧爱。<br/>
没什么新鲜的。</p><p>屈楚萧没反应过来，还问“换座位干嘛？”<br/>
“说话方便啊。”冯绍峰几乎是脱口而出。<br/>
这时候李光洁接了句，“这样说话也方便。”<br/>
“…………”</p><p>冯绍峰不想说话了。</p><p>后来一切还算平顺，除了红毯和采访时候屈楚萧开心得晃晃荡荡，反倒是李光洁半个脑子上班，另外半个走神。<br/>
成年人的作别方式不适合小孩儿。李光洁想，自己也算总结过经验教训，只要找机会再把话清楚。想到这里他又苦笑，还能怎么清楚，总不能说咱们江湖不见老死不相往来比较好。<br/>
想到这里他们正在入场，李光洁不防的脚下绊了一步，这时背后的人伸手托了他腰一把，一下又松开了。</p><p>“我座位在那边，先过去了。”</p><p>小孩儿说完转身走了，道谢的机会都不给他。</p><p>李光洁望着屈楚萧的背影，忽然意识到对方不知什么时候学会了能叫自己哑口无言的本事。</p><p>***</p><p>还有不打招呼直接跑来截胡的本事。</p><p>比他提前离场的屈楚萧靠在车边上玩手机，看见他过来就站直了。旁边的助理进退不得，只能警惕着四周别有狗仔的镜头。<br/>
“你怎么在这儿？”<br/>
“等你。”<br/>
李光洁被这理所当然的语气给噎住了，只能先故作镇定地把小孩儿拉进车里说话。</p><p>“你明天回组？”<br/>
“嗯。”李光洁拆了领结，松袖口的扣子，头也不抬的问，“有事？”<br/>
“非给有事？”屈楚萧眉头拧起来，“没事就不可以吗？”<br/>
“………”</p><p>李光洁感觉自己此时真实头大如雷佳音。</p><p>“屈楚萧，我真的不太明白你……”</p><p>车里空间不大，屈楚萧扑过来困住他毫不费力。像是料定了李光洁不可能开门跑出去，又想着玻璃上反正有反膜，年轻人更加有恃无恐地搂着对方的窄腰压过去。<br/>
李光洁背抵着车门退无可退，裹上来的酒精味呛鼻，下意识用拎狗崽子的手法——揪着对方后脖领子——想把人拽开，“嘶，你……谈过恋爱吗？之前都这么追小姑娘的？”<br/>
这话似乎戳到了Alpha的某个痛处，屈楚萧哽了一下。</p><p>“您又不是姑娘。”话锋一转，牙尖嘴利，“哦对，郭老师叫您李姑娘，您也吃那套，对不对？”<br/>
“哪套？”<br/>
屈楚萧哼哼，“他连你生日都不记得。”<br/>
“嚯，还替我委屈。”<br/>
“分手了？”<br/>
李光洁笑眯眯，“大人的事小孩儿少管。”</p><p>这下触了逆鳞。</p><p>屈楚萧气鼓鼓地把人压在座位里亲，准确来说，是啃。<br/>
唉……半点长进没有。<br/>
李光洁半眯着眼心想，这样接吻也太难受了，脖子拗成个别扭的弧度，腰吃力还被扶手硌着。转念间又觉得自己好笑，两个月还指望这小子有什么练习进步不成，思绪忽然就飘到半个月前上热搜的桃色新闻标题，直接噗嗤笑了出来。<br/>
“你笑什么？”<br/>
“没笑你。”李光洁压下嘴角，“现在满意了？”<br/>
屈楚萧挑眉，抿着嘴不说话。<br/>
见状，李光洁叹了口气，轻声问：“喜欢我啊？”<br/>
不知道是被揭穿之后生气还是有点害羞了，年轻人把脸埋在他肩窝，闷声闷气，“不行吗？”<br/>
“我说不行你听吗？”<br/>
屈楚萧张嘴在他锁骨上咬了一口，“不听。”<br/>
“………”</p><p>安静了一会，李光洁动动肩，揉了把小孩儿快乱的看不出发型的头发，最后伸手把人扶直了和自己面对面。<br/>
“我之前和你说过……”<br/>
“早忘了。”<br/>
小孩儿托着腰把他重新按进自己怀里，后半句被含在二人唇齿间。</p><p>“你一个人说了不算。”</p><p>车内的酒味浓得快要能烧起来，那副煞有介事的眼镜早不知道滑到哪儿去，手也不规矩，顺着后颈，从背抚到腰间，衬衫揉皱了不算还把衣摆往外揪，凉凉的指尖贴上肌肤冰得人蜷着往后缩，两个人在座位上滚成一团。年长者屈膝想顶开他，当即被Alpha的信息素灌到腰软腿软。他自己都没意识到，推拒的手已经滑下来松松地拽着领口，耳垂到眼尾红了大片，眼底也泛上水光。<br/>
酒精味的信息素天生就占了便宜，搅人神志，轻轻巧巧，就要把他勾进醉生梦死的浮欢里。</p><p>纵是商务车后座空间再大，两人这打架似的动静还是不免让车身摇晃得令人浮想联翩，最后还是经纪人一脸看不下去的敲敲车窗。</p><p>李光洁捉住在自己衣服里作乱的指尖，呼吸还有点乱，“别闹，明天还有工作。”<br/>
“我没有。”小孩儿的眼睛和嘴唇都亮晶晶的，心情看来是多云转晴了。<br/>
“不好意思啊，我有。”李光洁点点小孩儿的脑袋，“小朋友体谅一下吧，叔叔工作很辛苦的。”</p><p>低头把衣角展平时候，李光洁余光扫见了脚边一点反光，摸起来时被扎了一下。<br/>
“耳钉掉了。”<br/>
屈楚萧哼了声表示听见了，整个人仍旧黏在他身上，撒娇似的，“你帮我戴。”<br/>
“我没戴过这个，别扎着你。”李光洁捏捏年轻人的耳垂，饱满圆润，大概是属于老话说的有福气的那种，但还是能摸出一点疤痕的粗糙，下意识地问，“还疼吗？”<br/>
“早长好了。”屈楚萧知道他说的是在美国那次，很乖的答了问题，“后来新打的。”<br/>
再轻描淡写也是身上扎个洞，年长者蹙起眉。<br/>
听着就疼。<br/>
“不疼。”屈楚萧猜出他在想什么，戴好耳钉，嘚嘚瑟瑟，开始蹿腾李光洁也去打个耳洞。<br/>
“算了，我没你那福气，折腾不起。”李光洁摇头，推了推半个身子压在自己身上的小孩儿，“行了，你赶紧走吧。”又忍不住补了一句，“进组照顾好自己啊。”</p><p>屈楚萧拉开门跳下车，回过头朝他笑。<br/>
少年人眉眼舒展，耳垂上的银钉闪着光，星星一样。</p><p>回酒店的路上，李光洁收到屈楚萧发来的消息。<br/>
-什么时候回北京？<br/>
-说不好，大概七月底。<br/>
-有时间一起回学校看看吗？<br/>
后面跟着张照片，摩托头盔压着张证件。不用细看，隔着屏幕都能感觉到喜悦和嘚瑟。</p><p>-注意安全，忘了胳膊怎么摔……<br/>
差两字的时候他又停下，删掉，只留了个“好"，正要按下发送键的时候一个电话打进来，手一滑就接通了。</p><p>“诶，李老师来上海怎么不说一声啊？”</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>李光洁帽子口罩全副武装出现在巷弄尽头的时候，雷佳音吹完最后一瓶结账走人，心安理得地留下一堆空酒瓶子外加一个半醉不醒的祸害。<br/>
“怎么个意思。”李光洁拽了个椅子坐到郭京飞对面，眼看桌上那框毛豆都只剩皮儿了，抱怨的口气还是软绵绵的，“不是叫我喝酒嘛。”<br/>
郭京飞不理人，李光洁只好拒绝了老板再开酒的询问。<br/>
他明天要飞回甘肃拍戏，今晚不应该喝酒，其实现在喝不喝倒无所谓，威士忌的味儿已经熏得他有点头晕了。<br/>
趁他没有被熏晕之前，李光洁走过去拽起郭京飞，熟稔的去掏对方口袋，摸到车钥匙。<br/>
开车出来还喝酒。李光洁撇嘴，他其实不太记路，在北京还好，到底是住了许多年，在上海就差许多，从上戏后街到老郭家这条路线走了许多次，终于是记得七七八八。<br/>
这人是吃准了自己会送他回去。<br/>
李光洁有点自嘲地笑起来，顺手把自己的帽子分给郭京飞，用指节扣扣帽檐。<br/>
“行了，我送你回去。”</p><p>夜半时分，上海市内交通状况终于不再那么令人窒息。<br/>
等红灯的空挡，李光洁给雷佳音发了条信息：你们到底喝了多少？<br/>
对方没回，倒计时还有三十秒，李光洁侧头看坐在副驾驶上的郭京飞，罕见的安静，有点小的鸭舌帽差不多是扣在脑门，看不出是睡着了还是并不想说话。<br/>
应该是睡着了。李光洁扭回头望着前方不断变化的红字，那个人吵死了，上床除了接吻一张嘴也能叭叭个不停，哪有不想说话的时候。郭京飞不会有不想和自己说话的时候。<br/>
一个路口，两个路口，李光洁一路开到郭京飞家楼下，雷佳音还没有回。等到他扶着不知道是不是真的喝多的人进了门，手机连着震了两下。<br/>
-到了？<br/>
-天地良心，今儿我就喝了一瓶。<br/>
合着那一地瓶子都是郭京飞一人喝的。<br/>
李光洁没法和醉鬼讲道理，转身去厨房烧上水，又去卫生间找毛巾。<br/>
郭京飞的房子看着杂乱却有序，东西基本都放置在他能猜到的地方，找起来方便。<br/>
那只咬过他的灰猫显然是被吵起来，迈着猫步出来，凑到沙发上闻闻自家铲屎官，颇为嫌弃的样子，又迈着猫步进了浴室，在李光洁的裤脚上磨爪子。<br/>
“饿了？”<br/>
李光洁满手是水地揉了把猫脑壳，向来嫌弃他的猫大爷为了口吃，屈尊降贵，蹭蹭他的手指，咪了一声。他素来喜欢毛茸茸的东西，此时有点受宠若惊，捏捏猫的胖脸，也跟着喵了一声，安抚它。<br/>
“等会儿喂你啊。”</p><p>李光洁觉得自己才像个老妈子。<br/>
从进屋就没停，给郭京飞擦脸换好衣服，开窗通风散散酒味前还不忘从房里抱出被子给人盖上，沏茶端水，喂猫，把垃圾分类装好，还不忘给窗台半死不活的花浇水，小蜜蜂一样的忙活。<br/>
他其实已经很累了，精神与肉体都在逼近极限，几个月拍戏的疲惫，路上的奔波，工作中的应酬，更别提还有个屈楚萧。<br/>
可他每每坐下来就觉得这屋子太安静，需要一点声响。</p><p>那天李光洁是蜷在那张单人沙发上睡过去的。<br/>
醒来时候，发现自己被挪到床上，仍是觉得自己全身骨头都僵了。<br/>
光从窗帘的缝隙探进来，介于日出与晨曦之间的奶白色。感官花了一点时间重启，他猛地掀开被子坐起来，下意识想去枕边摸手机要看时间，手腕被人握住，一晃神就再度被扯进被褥里。<br/>
“还早呢。”背后人显然还没睡醒，黏黏糊糊地咬着他耳廓抱怨，“又要跑。”<br/>
“我哪儿敢。”<br/>
李光洁去握缠在自己腰上的手，却被溜走了，只拽住一点熨帖的温度。<br/>
睡了一宿，他身上的衬衣已经皱巴得不成样子，有人却嫌不够皱巴似的，手从下摆伸进去蛮横地往上推，露出一截苍白的腰背。他的脸被西北的风沙摧残的带着憔悴，衣服下的皮肤倒是被保护得好，甚至还捂白了几分。<br/>
“别闹。”他说着，没再去管那只捣乱的手，翻身往背后那个暖热带着酒味的怀抱里钻，大咧咧的把后颈腺体暴露在对方鼻子底下，又含糊地解释，“我中午的飞机。”<br/>
林木的味道慢慢散出来，郭京飞眯着眼看怀里的人，问他：“能改签吗？”<br/>
李光洁懒懒地打了个呵欠，换了个更舒服的姿势窝着，嘴上却说着，“那也改签不到明天，今儿回去还有场夜戏呢。”<br/>
给撩不给睡，看来是报复。<br/>
只是这报复有点幼稚，无非是拿捏着他们绝不影响对方工作的底线，郭京飞好气又想笑，只能把人搂地更紧一点。<br/>
“还生气啊。”<br/>
李光洁翻了个身又背对他，“我生什么气？”<br/>
“没生气，没生气，您大人大量，这里都能撑船。”<br/>
郭京飞厚脸皮地凑过去，再度把人圈进怀里。李光洁本来就瘦，好不容易练出来的那点腹肌全贡献给西北片场的风采露宿，如今捏上去软乎乎的，手感太好，揉得他心猿意马起来，只能嘴贱。<br/>
“除了撑船，还能揣崽。”<br/>
背后目光热切地仿佛有形，盯得李光洁汗毛直竖，闷在枕头里哽半天，憋出一句，“揣也不是你的。”<br/>
“那你还跟谁生啊？”郭京飞挑眉，“雷佳音？那大脑袋遗传咋办，你盆骨窄，给剖，多遭罪。”<br/>
“……顺产也疼。”<br/>
“啧，那也比拉一刀强。”郭京飞又去捏他肚子上的软肉，很认真地提议，“要不要考虑一下？”<br/>
李光洁现在一点都不想谈论任何涉及自己盆骨的问题。<br/>
“逗逗你，那么认真干嘛。”郭京飞看那个毛茸茸的后脑勺不理人，只好退一步，“我们李老师自己还是个小朋友呢……”<br/>
话没说完又挨了一肘子。</p><p>太阳落在地板上的时候，鸡蛋落入热油的呲呲啦啦声混进油烟机嗡嗡运转的噪音里，李光洁咬着勺子，等待手机充电开机，猫溜达到餐厅在他脚边钻来钻去。<br/>
“你是不是胖了？”李光洁抬抬眼皮，瞥端着盘子站在厨房门口的人，他抿着嘴，但没有隐藏眼睛里满溢出来的笑意，“说猫呢，不是你。”<br/>
“说我也没事。”郭京飞放下盛煎蛋的盘子，把溏心的那枚转到李光洁面前，补充道，“我不记仇。”<br/>
气氛依旧有点奇怪，他们算是和好了，好像又没有。<br/>
问题根源在于他们有没有吵架，如果没有吵架，也就没有和好与否的问题。<br/>
李光洁吃东西的时候专注安静，他鼓着腮帮子咀嚼的样子比其他任何时候都像某种小动物，但实际上他一直在走神，嘴角沾上蛋液也没察觉，郭京飞只好抽了张纸巾给他擦嘴。</p><p>郭京飞是那种直白外露的性格，没什么安全距离可言，可以夸张，但不藏着掖着，所以特别好奇李光洁整天脑子里琢磨什么，认识久了，就忍不住担心这人哪天真能把自己憋死。<br/>
李光洁不舒服了，雷佳音的安慰方式是啥都不问，安安静静陪他抽烟喝酒叹气，郭京飞最看不下去土象星座这种浪费时间的爱意表达方式，所以总是他在群里说，怎么了，不舒服了是吗，来来晚上收工整两口。<br/>
雷佳音有点说得没错，郭京飞是有点老妈子，刀子嘴豆腐心。</p><p>李光洁的手机响起来，是他没存但是认得的号码。<br/>
他犹豫了一下，还是接起来，等对方先开口。<br/>
“你昨天晚上去哪儿了？”<br/>
他摸了摸蹿上自己大腿的猫，没有回答问题，“有什么事吗？”<br/>
“你不在房间，”年长者终于从屈楚萧愤怒的质问里尝出一点委屈和不甘来，“你去哪儿了？”<br/>
李光洁才反应过来，这次活动因为是公司行程，住宿是一起安排的。以屈楚萧的性格和本事，也确实做得出房间门口堵人这种事。<br/>
“我有点事，”对面的郭京飞托腮看戏，在桌子下不怀好意地踢他的小腿，李光洁一边瞪人一边起身往阳台走，压低声音，“见了几个朋友，喝了点酒，太晚了就没回去。”<br/>
他没等屈楚萧开口，接着问：“大萧，怎么了？”<br/>
“你什么时候回来？”<br/>
“时间紧，我一会儿就直接去机场，剧组那边还赶进度。”<br/>
对面安静了好一阵。清晨的空气还是有点凉，李光洁下意识地缩缩肩膀。<br/>
这时候阳台门被拉开，郭京飞抱着猫探头进来，老妈子一样絮叨他，“诶诶诶，赶紧吃饭该出门了，别一会误飞机啊。”</p><p>人的记忆并不连贯，李光洁记不起来那个电话最后是怎么收尾的，或者没有收尾。<br/>
快到机场的时候，他问郭京飞，“你故意的？”<br/>
“对啊，我故意的。”郭京飞从善如流，语气轻巧地好像根本没听懂对方什么意思，“之前那次也是故意的。”<br/>
又是沉默。<br/>
等到车子停到停车场的角落，李光洁终于忍不住开口，“很有意思吗？”<br/>
这话有点诘责的意味，郭京飞却笑了。<br/>
他帮李光洁解来安全带，将人拉过来亲。他的手压在Omega的后颈，指腹揉了揉腺体，他能感觉到对方的抗拒，于是吻只是浅尝辄止。<br/>
回答同样轻飘飘的，“这要问你啊。”</p><p>***</p><p>那年夏天他们到底也没去成学校。<br/>
等屈楚萧回北京已经过了秋高气爽的时节，有点冷了。一年快到头，狐朋狗友找了个带小院的房子，烧烤撸串。<br/>
高至霆和张铭恩忽然凑过来，目光从上到下打量他，看得屈楚萧后背发毛这俩倒霉儿子要弑父篡位不成。<br/>
张铭恩疑惑，“我觉得……”<br/>
高至霆连连摇头，“不像啊。”<br/>
屈楚萧一眯眼，俩人扭头就窜，他也不顾自己满手烧烤腌料伸手就去逮。高至霆护着自己的新款外套，举手投降，认真交代。<br/>
“我俩就是在猜你是不是失恋了。”高至霆看屈楚萧一脸疑惑，忙补充，“你看没看微博啊，机场拍到有人接洁哥，哎，我俩本来还猜你来着，但是一想那时候你还在组里……”<br/>
张铭恩一搭屈楚萧的肩，叹气摇头。屈楚萧把他的手甩开，咕哝了句神经病。<br/>
他从不把网上的信儿放在心上，微博还有人说他北京两套大别墅呢，真有倒好了；再者，有人接也正常，想李光洁和他那些好朋友的交情默契不知道比和自己的深多少，拍完电影拍剧，开都工能用一辆保姆车。<br/>
他俩就合作了一部戏，每天累得死狗一样，现场除了台词说戏半个字儿都不想多说，收工完第一件事是爬回去睡觉，那次信息素失控之前他甚至不知道他是个Omega。<br/>
只有他自己知道，始末其实和性别没关系。</p><p>那时候他把自己逼成刘启，看李光洁也全是王磊的影子。<br/>
拍戏移情太正常不过了。<br/>
赶往苏拉威西路上停驻加油那场戏，他们的对话很短，从冻海里的那只鲸鱼开始，最后落在刘启与父亲的关系上。<br/>
“……我和你爸一样，没有选择的资格。”<br/>
说这话的时候王磊身上都是刘培强的影子，刘启不再理他，像拒绝自己的父亲。<br/>
那场戏最后一组镜头，刘启抬头看星空，王磊在看他。<br/>
屈楚萧是在机器里看见这一幕，看到王磊看刘启的眼神，温柔又无奈，像在看自己的孩子。<br/>
刘启在他面前是孩子，孩子没法理解这种牺牲，大人也并不急于得到理解，因为孩子总有一天是会变成大人。<br/>
拍完这场戏的那天晚上，屈楚萧死活睡不着，他总是想起王磊看刘启的眼神，想还没拍到的结局。刘培强死了，王磊死了。刘启在最后理解了父亲，那王磊呢，王磊死了刘启会为他难过吗，他放弃了姥爷，救了朵朵也救了他，可是他们的相逢太短暂，连一个告别都没有。<br/>
后来他实在睡不着，决定下楼去买点喝的，没想到在楼梯间遇见李光洁。<br/>
看到那个缩在角落里抽烟的单薄背影时，他的心没来由地疼了一下。<br/>
也只是一下而已。<br/>
可他还是撒谎了，推说噩梦。他不擅长说谎，上大学的时候作业瞎编，眼神就乱，只被老师多问两句铁定露馅。<br/>
他不知道李光洁看出来没有。<br/>
戏外的李光洁和王磊不太一样，没有那么严肃冷硬，更松散柔软一些，会稍微抿出一点笑，梨涡就露出来。<br/>
屈楚萧脱口而出我去救你的时候，李光洁也愣住，他缓慢地眨一眨眼，按了按屈楚萧的肩，说，“早点休息吧，别把自己搭进戏里了。”</p><p>后来因为那个意外，组里微调拍摄进度，补了些镜头。李光洁在消失第二天下午出现在片场，屈楚萧不知道他是什么时候来的。导演喊卡之后，他凑到机器后去看的时候，不经意间瞥见李光洁坐在不起眼的角里。<br/>
李光洁没有感知到投注来的目光，挂着松散的笑意和旁边的人说话。说着说着，他就歪歪身子，头靠在那个人肩上，甚至像粘人的猫撒娇一样，用脸颊在对方颈窝里蹭了蹭。他们还在低声交谈，李光洁仰着脖子，被他靠着的人要略微低头，看上去好像在接吻。<br/>
那怎么会是王磊呢。<br/>
“看啥呢……”Mike隋看屈楚萧愣神，也跟着趁脖子去看，然后一兜他的脖子贱兮兮的笑起来，“哥们，等你谈了恋爱就懂啦。”<br/>
他才不跟Omega谈恋爱呢，黏黏糊糊每个月都要人陪着哄着简直像养宠物一样，再说屈服于生理本能怎么能算爱情，不过是见色起意精虫上脑。<br/>
等一年多后他说出这话的时候，张铭恩撇嘴提醒吾儿不要搞性别歧视，高至霆则是一脸高深莫测，啧啧感慨，儿子你谈过吗你懂个屁。<br/>
是啊，他懂个屁。</p><p>每个人杀青时候好像都会哭，最后到屈楚萧的时候更是哭得稀里哗啦，哭到不知道那捧花是谁塞到自己怀里的，哭到麦麦都威胁他再哭就录下来。<br/>
那天李光洁不在，屈楚萧回到房间才反应过来，拍摄结束了，就像人们常说的，他们只是同行了一段路，在当下这个路口要分道扬镳了。<br/>
他们连一个正式的告别都没有，像刘启和王磊一样。<br/>
一般拍完电影会留一点东西作纪念，大家留的都是小东西，比如朵朵的长颈鹿，李长条的骰子，老何的烟盒。<br/>
屈楚萧想要王磊给朵朵的那三颗子弹。<br/>
这不是捣乱嘛，男主被道具组轰走之前倒是拿到了刘培强的通讯铭牌。<br/>
那王磊呢。<br/>
他想留下点什么，关于王磊，或者，关于李光洁。<br/>
最后只有他拉李光洁拍过的那张自拍，可没过多久，他手机掉到水里，主板受损，所有数据连同那张照片都没了。<br/>
夏天结束，很多东西就和蝉一样，落在地上，死掉了都不需要埋葬。</p><p>他想，那个夏天不过是所有夏天中稍微漫长点的一个，仅此而已。</p><p>直到电影上映，几个损友大年初二非闹他请客，把高至霆给喝多了。<br/>
其实喝多了想起前任算是他们这个年纪男生相当常规的操作，屈楚萧不想搭理。那狗子抓着手机质问你怎么不接我电话时候都快哭了，他还在心里嘲讽人家没出息。<br/>
电话另一端的声音很冷静很无奈也很温柔，屈楚萧一瞬间觉得全身的血都往脑门子涌。<br/>
报应真的说来就来。<br/>
他回过神的时候，高至霆的手机在自己手里，电话已经断了。<br/>
屈楚萧这辈子干过最傻逼的事，大概就是跟快一年多没见的暗恋对象说完新年快乐就把电话撂了。<br/>
眼看着又快一年，何止是举步维艰，他还没表白就被撅一跟头，等到他好不容易表了白，虽然喜欢那俩字还是李光洁帮他说的，可是一转头李光洁就跟老情人喝酒去了。<br/>
李光洁看他还是像在看孩子，那种没长大拎不清轻轻易易就说喜欢的小孩儿。<br/>
那天他按掉电话的时候气得手都在抖，一转身看见窗玻璃上映着自己的影子，又傻又狼狈，他冲到洗手间抹了一把脸想，屈楚萧你可不能和高至霆那只傻狗一样没出息。<br/>
他还不如那只傻狗呢。<br/>
那哥俩整天巴巴地隔空吃瓜看热闹——屈楚萧你可真出息，电驴都换摩托了，你怎么还追不上。<br/>
后来他去西北拍戏，简直是强制脱瘾。酒泉和嘉峪关不远，好不容易休假组里年轻人说要一起去嘉峪关玩，屈楚萧想都没想就拒绝了。其实想碰上都难，可是西北偏是个太辽阔的地域概念，给所有相逢赋予了不一样的意义。他怕自己到时候忍不住，又没出息地颠颠凑上去。<br/>
有些甜头不能尝，尝了就有瘾，是痒，是疼，是五脏六腑纠结。<br/>
他以为死掉的东西，原来早已伏在皮肤下，融血液里，在春风里苏醒后，不等夜深人静，时时刻刻都要折磨他。</p><p>“……没准洁哥说心有所属是真的了。”高至霆叼着鸡翅絮絮叨叨，有点落寞，但是更多是真心为李光洁高兴。<br/>
他看屈楚萧愣神，用胳膊肘怼他，贱兮兮的，“宁还好吧，要哭可以来爸爸怀里。”<br/>
屈楚萧踹了他一脚，忽然反应过来，“什么心有所属？”<br/>
“你玩儿我呢吧，真不知道。”高至霆恨不得把手机拍在屈楚萧的狗脸上，“你自己看……”</p><p>屈楚萧蹿起来，一把抓起外套往门外冲去。</p><p>他在路上给李光洁打电话，对方被他突然来这么一遭给吓够呛，还以为出了什么大事。<br/>
“没事吧，要不我去找你？”<br/>
他还是那么温和，永远那么温和，像煦煦的风，潺潺的水，柔软葱郁的叶子。<br/>
原来温和也能这么伤人。<br/>
屈楚萧想对着手机喊，告诉我你在哪。可是他顿了一下，努力压着情绪说，“你在哪，我去找你，我有话和你说。”<br/>
安静了好一会，李光洁才问：“非要当面说吗？”<br/>
“对。”</p><p>天刚擦黑，风已经冷了，不是那几盏灯不够亮，是树冠太浓密，路完全被树影占据了。<br/>
李光洁站在街角等他，看见屈楚萧才松了口气。<br/>
“什么事啊，这么着急。”<br/>
眼前的小孩儿不知道什么时候又剃了寸头，毛毛躁躁的刺猬，刘启那张牙舞爪的劲头回来了一半，另一半还是屈楚萧。<br/>
屈楚萧扑上来抱他，力气太大，嘞得李光洁肋骨都疼。他把脸怼在李光洁颈窝里，怎么都不肯开口。<br/>
过了好一会，李光洁终于抬手回抱他，把下巴轻轻放在青年肩膀上，顺顺他的背，像安抚一只找不到家的大型犬。<br/>
“好了，不想说就不说。”</p><p>***</p><p>屈楚萧顺理成章得到第二次登堂入室的机会。</p><p>他运气真的不错。李光洁最近东奔西跑，今天凌晨才落到北京，过两天又要走。<br/>
在玄关就能看见扔在沙发上的书、耳机和一堆抱枕，大概是主人走得太匆忙，羊毛毯滑到了地上，空调也没关。<br/>
屈楚萧几乎瞬间在脑海中描摹出那个人接电话前画面——陷在蓬松软和的抱枕堆里，他是有多怕冷啊，吹着暖风裹了毯子手脚都要蜷起来，懒到只愿意伸出两根手指翻页。<br/>
“换鞋啊。”李光洁挂好大衣，转头看见屈楚萧还杵那儿，“愣什么神儿呢。”<br/>
和他上次来的时候差不多，屈楚萧不可能注意到餐厅玻璃柜里多俩酒杯这种细节，最大的不一样是他终于像个客人似的被赶到客厅，在沙发上坐下的时候忽然有点局促，他把毯子捡起来搭在沙发背上，挪到沙发的另一端远离那堆抱枕——那股子木香太浓，烧得人头疼。<br/>
李光洁竟然从厨房捎了罐可乐给他，刚从冰箱里拿出来的，锡罐上一层小水滴。他对上青年人的视线，笑着解释，“点外卖送的。”<br/>
汽水罐打开时噗嗤一声，然后是泡沫跳跃破裂的细响。<br/>
非常不合时宜的夏天的声音。</p><p>被当面问心有所属是怎么回事的时候，李光洁一下子也没反应过来。<br/>
其实他捞着菜叶子应下那句心有所属的时候，没想那么多，或者说，他当时想得主要还是海带熟没熟。<br/>
“你是想问这个啊……”<br/>
心有所属，不过采访中的暧昧话术。当不得真，也不算全是假的。<br/>
偶尔的和家里打电话时被唠叨这事，他应对起来驾轻就熟，刚说您都抱上孙子就别跟我这儿着急了，电话另一端的语气立刻严肃起来，生什么生，你这岁数生孩子玩命啊，妈还不就是看你眼看着快四十，一个O还没着没落的，身边没个人一直吃药对身体不好，如此种种。<br/>
他没想过要这么晃荡一辈子，更没有将结婚或者找个终身伴侣从他的人生规划中剔除，他不知道是什么时候，但心里清楚，总是有那么一天的，总是要有这么一个人。<br/>
年长者慢吞吞地补充，用眼神制止青年插嘴，“不过我也不可能一辈子不结婚对吧。”<br/>
屈楚萧卡住了，好像有气泡还在他舌尖乱跳，甜得发苦。他胸腔里也有个涨饱的气泡，现在漏了气，不可控制的一点点瘪下来。<br/>
青年没说话，李光洁反倒觉得自己话说重了，也说晚了。<br/>
“你到底喜欢我什么啊。”他有点苦恼的揉揉额角，叹了一口气，“屈楚萧，我不是王磊，你也不是刘启。”<br/>
“我分得清！”青年蹿起来，一下子炸开的酒精味激得Omega眼眶都泛红，“你不是王磊，你是李光洁，我喜欢李光洁就有错吗？！”</p><p>喜欢有错吗，靠近是错吗。<br/>
如果有错，为什么你不拒绝，又不肯看看我呢。</p><p>***</p><p>沙发足够软，接住两个人跌下来的重量，还是吱呀响了一下。<br/>
在吻下去之前，屈楚萧说，你可以拒绝。<br/>
他一边说着一边害怕，一边又暗暗地希望他拒绝，亲手掐死他种下的种子。<br/>
可是李光洁摔在那堆抱枕里，很顺从地张开嘴承受落下来的亲吻。酒精直冲鼻子，唇齿间却全是汽水的甜味，像呛了一大口起泡酒。<br/>
年轻人的吻技还是老样子，没什么技巧，连啃带咬留印子，气势汹汹。他虎牙尖，能在皮肤上磨出细细的痛，眼下不仅痛，还有酥酥麻麻像有虫往骨头缝里钻的痒，痒得李光洁眼眶泛红，不得不分出只手去捉。<br/>
屈楚萧天生瘦脸尖下巴，下颌骨整整好好卡在虎口。他为突然这么一下愣住，竟由着对方捏自己的脸颊，被迫挤出个嘟嘟嘴的鬼脸。<br/>
“别留印子。”<br/>
回答他的是指尖一痛。<br/>
李光洁看着自己指腹上亮晶晶的牙印，被小心眼的幼稚鬼愣是气笑了，“好吃吗？”<br/>
“没尝过。”屈楚萧挑眉，“闻着还行。”<br/>
Omega一笑，在小孩儿愣神的片刻一翻身，想把自己从沙发上撑起来，“那你闻闻算了。”<br/>
这时候年纪带来的好处就显出来，哪怕纯酒精味道的信息素正在一点点灼烧侵蚀神经，年长者仍能维持住一半理智，他手撑着青年的腰腹，居高临下，只是稍微抬了抬眉毛，暧昧又淡薄。<br/>
被压在下面的年轻人呼吸都是乱的，登时在他腰间掐出好几道红印。<br/>
李光洁嗓子一软，“疼……”<br/>
屈楚萧的唇角压在他后颈抑制贴片的边缘，但没有撕下来，隔着那层薄薄的胶布用鼻尖去蹭那片发烫的皮肤，把拼命往后躲的人压回身下。</p><p>他又提醒他，“不用可怜我。”<br/>
李光洁又气又无奈，“你和别人上床的时候话也这么多吗。”<br/>
“哪来的别人？”屈楚萧磨牙，“你以为我是你啊。”</p><p>那些所谓不言自明的体面就彻底被扯开了。<br/>
李光洁是自得的人，他用这份淡然疏阔包裹自己，为人处世如此，感情上也如此。<br/>
可是成年人的感情不就是这样吗。<br/>
不是爱，也不是不爱，不似磐石，不肖流水，是固体与液体之间的半凝固态，黏黏糊糊又掰扯不清的一团，装进什么容器就是什么样子。<br/>
大概所有人早把他看透了，可是郭京飞愿意哄着他陪他做戏，雷佳音从来纵容得没边，高至霆皮但是听话，就连袁文康念叨他不好好过日子还是屡屡助纣为虐，可是屈楚萧从不陪他兜圈子打机锋，直愣愣的冲进来，把他逼到死角。</p><p>屈楚萧，也只有屈楚萧了。</p><p>他伸手把自己后颈上的抑制贴片撕了下来。</p><p>年轻人学坏总是最快的。<br/>
李光洁被迫翻身跪趴在沙发，他进门还没来得及换衣服，现在上衣被掀起来堆在胸口，运动裤和内裤一道被青年扯下来丢在地上。<br/>
Alpha从背后紧贴上来，汗湿的胸膛，滚烫的呼吸，压的他呼吸全乱套。<br/>
干燥的暖风呼呼地往屋里灌，可是没用，很快又变得潮湿。<br/>
到处都是湿淋淋的。<br/>
他眼前全是水光，脸上分不清是汗还是泪，顺着颊侧脖颈往下淌，在他的锁骨里积出一洼亮晶晶的水光。背后也都是水，青年的汗滴在他背上，他们的汗混在一起，腰窝里都蓄满了，太多，太满，摇晃地太厉害，盛不住，胡乱地淌出来，到处都是一片泥泞。<br/>
这个姿势太深，又没有闪躲的余地，他只能鸵鸟一样把脸埋在自己的臂弯里。他腰上吃不住力，没几下就软得跪不住，全靠屈楚萧一臂圈扶住，被撞得晃晃悠悠。<br/>
身下人已经没力气挣扎了，却还是滑得像一尾鱼。屈楚萧越想捉住他，越觉得他正从自己手心溜走。<br/>
这感觉叫人愤怒又无力。<br/>
他顶到了生殖腔口，用鼻尖嘴唇甚至牙齿触碰磨蹭Omega敏感的腺体，激得身下人腿根发软颤抖，哆哆嗦嗦地，一句完整的话也吐不出。<br/>
“怕什么呀。”屈楚萧退开一点去咬他耳尖，一手箍着窄腰再次狠狠撞进去，“反正你也会去洗了。”<br/>
话也刺得人发疼。<br/>
李光洁从臂间回头瞪他，可是没什么意义，只换来更凶更狠的欺负。他只能伏回去，恍恍惚惚地看那只撑在自己头侧的手。<br/>
仿佛有感应似的，屈楚萧抓住他的手臂，把他死死搂在怀里，胸口被支棱着的蝴蝶骨硌出两弯浅印子。青年不知道疼也不知道累，像小狗一样咬他的肩，吻他的侧颈和脸颊，次次拉拉的短发蹭得好痒，耳钉的金属尖又刮得他好痛。<br/>
他逼着他在快感与疼痛间翻滚。<br/>
一边亲吻，一边质问，一边爱抚，一边折磨。<br/>
无论他怎么折腾，年长者都一声不吭的承下来，只把自己的下唇咬得鲜血淋漓。<br/>
屈楚萧只好把自己的手指抵他在齿间，慢慢哄他。<br/>
破了，别咬，都流血了。<br/>
你疼就咬我。<br/>
他咬着他的手指，没有用力，只颤抖地想把所有啜泣吞回肚子。<br/>
不知道什么时候，他握住了那只手，也许是那只手抓住了他——手指从彼此的指缝里挤进去，严丝合缝地扣住。<br/>
他们贴得更近更紧了，成了两尾离水的鱼，在浅滩的水坑里拼命蹦跶，夜不够长，太阳要出来了。</p><p>就像上次一样，屈楚萧抱他回卧室，发现他比年初时候还轻了些。他帮他擦了一遍，收拾完，青年才钻进浴室极快的冲了个澡，出来的时候李光洁在被子里蜷成一团，像是已经睡熟了。<br/>
他没有打算留在李光洁家过夜，和上次一样，等他睡着他就该走了。<br/>
“你睡着了吗？”<br/>
“你要回去吗？”<br/>
他们几乎在同时开口。<br/>
屈楚萧坐到地板上，靠在床边，说：“等你睡着了我就走。”<br/>
李光洁摸摸他的后脑勺，有点扎手，忽然开口，“你听说过没有，头发硬的人心也硬。”<br/>
“假的。”屈楚萧抓住他的手，“不过薄唇的人是真薄情。”<br/>
“这样啊。” 李光洁在黑暗里轻轻叹气。<br/>
屈楚萧的指尖抵在他的唇上，被他自己咬出来的伤口还有点肿，青年却想起，那有一颗小痣，他记得那个位置，要很仔细才能发现。<br/>
他问，“疼吗？”<br/>
那个人摇摇头，似乎是在笑，呼吸扑在他的指尖，像蝴蝶在花丛翩跹。<br/>
他反问他，“那你呢？”<br/>
青年收回手，指节上的牙印早没了，他还是枕着年长者的手抱怨，“疼死了，好不了了。”<br/>
“会好的。”李光洁摸摸他的脸，年轻人的皮肤又软又细，“等结痂就不疼了。”<br/>
“骗人。”屈楚萧咬了他指尖一下，“会一直疼，疤也疼。”</p><p>李光洁不再说话，好像真的睡着了。</p><p>万千车流是这座城市凝塞的血液，所有人都在缓慢的奔赴各自的目的地，离别只是被拥挤和喧嚣拉长了而已。<br/>
屈楚萧不知道，如果今晚的月光再亮一点，那双注视他离开的眸子，也许会被其中亮晶晶的水光出卖。<br/>
就像是那个注视着他背影的人不知道，有一个冗长夏天终于永远的死掉了。</p><p> </p><p>FIN.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>